districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Colossus
"I do not give my word... Unless I mean to keep it." ''- Piotr Rasputin'' History Piotr was born and raised on a collective farm, near to Lake Baikal in Sibera and was content with his life there, where he had a loving family. He enjoyed the work on the farm and often went out with his father in order learn how things were done. He especially loved his baby sister, whom he always had time for. As he got older, he proved himself to be an able farm-hand and was a conscientious hard-worker. At the age of fourteen his power first showed themselves, when a tree, weakened during a storm almost fell on one of their neighbours. The farmer in question would surely have died if Piotr had not been there, and so the community grew to respect his new-found abilities and he was content to use them to help as much as he could. Piotr's life changed the day he saved his sister Illyana from an out of control tractor. He had left her playing in the Yard whilst he went to fetch something from the barn. When he glanced out of the doors, he saw that his father had lost control of the farm vehicle and that it was on a collision course with his sister. Knowing that he had to save her, Piotr used his ability and used his armoured body to shield the girl from harm, keeping her injury-free whilst the tractor was stopped by his metal plating. Relieved that his sister was well Piotr thought that he had heard the end of the incident, but was later contacted by Charles Xavier, who offered Piotr a place at his school. At first the boy was reluctant, he enjoyed his life on the farm and was in no hurry to abandon it or his sister. He received a lot of encouragement from his parents, who saw that he had a chance to use his "gift" to make a difference, and so Piotr agreed to go to America with Xavier, where he was known as Peter and given the code-name Colossus by the professor himself. At the school, he was taught and trained in the danger-room and by Wolverine on his brief visit to the mansion. When there was a raid on the school, Peter, being one of the older students helped to get the younger pupils to safely down the tunnel which would lead them away from the mansion. As soon as the mansion was secured again Peter returned to the school to continue his training with the other x-men and fought with them against the Brotherhood when they launched an attack on the Lab who had manufactured the "mutant cure." When the school was closed down, he returned briefly to Russia, returning to his child-hood home and helping out on the farm again, and to try and find out what happened to his sister who had disappeared years previously, knowing in his heart that he was probably far too late and believing that he had failed her. Despite his however Peter was happy to be able to take a break from everything which had happened to him in the USA. Upon hearing that the school had re-opened Peter returned to America in order to re-join the team once more, and was apprehended and sent to live in District X when he was knocked out in a struggle which had ensued between mutants and humans. He has since re-joined the x-men. Personality Peter is fundamentally a kind and compassionate man, who prefers peace over violence, and it is partly because of this that he feels he is able to sympathise so fully with the wishes of Xavier and the X-men, to see peaceful co-habitation between mutant and human kind. He fights alongside the X-men because he recognises that, due to his powers, he has a responsibility to do what he can to help and so whilst he deplores mindless violence and cruelty he has come to recognise that sometimes conflict is unavoidable and has adapted accordingly. He is naturally rather reserved and quiet, he is generally honest and sincere when dealing with others, having been raised to believe that such things are important. Peter tries to think of others before himself in almost all situations and is generally quite selfless by nature. He has been changed from who he was, growing up on the farm by everything he has seen with the x-men and has shown signs of both bravery and leadership in times of crisis, though he does not have trouble accepting the authority of others and listens to people when they offer or seek advice. Likes *Peace and quiet *Painting *Helping others *Family *Honesty Dislikes *Mindless Violence *Cruelty *Liars *Traitors *Hurting people Abilities Skills *Painting *Hand-to-hand Combat (Trained by both Wolverine and extensively the Danger Room) *Fluent in both English and Russian Powers He is able to convert his entire body into an organic steel-like substance at will. The longest he has ever maintained this state is for five days. He remains in this new state until he wills himself back to normal. His mobility is not restricted. In his armoured state only he is able to lift around 75-80 tonnes. He is also able to physically exert himself for long periods of time (around three – four days) before growing tired, but again this is only in his armoured form. When armoured he is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm, the armouring can resist ballistic attack and is also able to withstand extreme temperatures, from 70 degrees above absolute zero, and up to 9,000f. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT, and can also survive falls from great heights whilst in his armoured form. Weaknesses Is unable to select single body-parts to transform, he can either be fully armoured or not at all. If he is rendered unconscious he will revert back to his un-armoured state, leaving him vulnerable. When not-armoured he has the normal strength, stamina and durability of a normal man of his height and build. Colossus's metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal Vibranium. Colossus instinctively turns back into his normal form when he comes into contact with something made of Vibranium. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men First Class Category:X-Men Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Male Category:Russian Category:Played Character Category:Player: Merlin